Season 18
| last_aired = present | num_episodes = 3 (as of March 31, 2014) | prev_season = 17 | next_season = }} Season eighteen of Dancing with the Stars premiered on March 17, 2014. Len Goodman, Carrie Ann Inaba and Bruno Tonioli returned as judges; Tom Bergeron returned as host while Erin Andrews replaced Brooke Burke-Charvet as co-host. Bandleader Ray Chew replaced the Harold Wheeler orchestra and singers. In addition, the skybox made a return to the show and the judges table returned to the left side of the ballroom. This season was also first to feature a new twist called, "The Switch Up" which gave viewers the opportunity to vote and change up celebrity/professional pairings for a week during the season. Each celebrity was required to leave his/her assigned partner and perform with a new pro for one week. 'Dancing With the Stars' Season 18: Cast Includes NeNe Leakes, Amy Purdy, Sean Avery - Hollywood Reporter Couples The cast of twelve and their professional partners were revealed on March 4, 2014, on Good Morning America. Nine of the twelve professional dancers from the previous season returned for Season 18. A tenth, Sasha Farber, returned to the Dance Troupe while Tristan MacManus and Tyne Stecklein did not return in either capacity. These three were replaced by former Troupe members—Witney Carson and Henry Byalikov—and also by Maksim Chmerkovskiy, who had returned following a two-season hiatus. Joining Sasha Farber and Lindsay Arnold in the Troupe is Jenna Johnson from season ten of So You Think You Can Dance and Artem Chigvintsev, a professional on the British version of the show. Scoring chart *For weeks with guest judges, their scores are not included in this table. Scoring Chart Key :Red numbers indicate the lowest score for each week :Green numbers indicate the highest score for each week Average score chart This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 30-points scale (scores by guest judges are not counted). Highest and lowest scoring performances The best and worst performances in each dance according to the judges' 30-point scale (scores by guest judges are not counted) are as follows: Couples' highest and lowest scoring dances According to the traditional 30-point scale (scores by guest judges are not counted): Weekly scores Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1 ;Running order Week 2 * At the beginning of the show, it was announced by Bergeron and Andrews that there would be a double elimination this week. ;Running order Week 3: Most Memorable Year Night Individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Robin Roberts, Bruno Tonioli. *At the beginning of the show it was announced that Billy Dee Williams would have to withdraw from the competition due to a back injury. Therefore, no one was eliminated at the end of the show. ;Running order Week 4: Switch-Up Night Individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. *The couples were required to switch professional partners this week and learn a new style of dance. Due to the nature of the week, no elimination took place at the end of the show. ;Running order Week 5: Disney Night Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Donny Osmond, Bruno Tonioli. Week 6: Party Anthem Night Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Redfoo, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. ;Running order Dance chart The celebrities and professional partners danced one of these routines for each corresponding week: * Week 1: Cha-cha-cha, Foxtrot or Contemporary * Week 2: One unlearned dance (Star-Chosen Dances) * Week 3: One unlearned dance (Most Memorable Year) * Week 4: One unlearned dance (Partner Switch-Up) * Week 5: One unlearned dance (Disney Week) * Week 6: One unlearned dance (Party Anthem Week) * Week 7: One unlearned Latin dance & team freestyle dance (Latin Week) Dance Chart Key Note: The highest and lowest are based off of the original 3 judges scores. Guest performances Celebrity guest judges Beginning in week three of the live shows, a celebrity guest judge will be present at the judges table to comment on and score the dance routines. As a result, the judges table will have four judges instead of three and a dance couple can receive a top score of 40 points for their dance. Good Morning America anchor Robin Roberts was the first celebrity guest judge on March 31.Robin Roberts to be First 'Dancing With the Stars' Celebrity Guest Judge (Video) - Hollywood Reporter Notes 1. During Week 4, the celebrities performed with a different professional partner as part of the "Partner Switch-Up" for that week only. All celebrities will return to their original partners on week 5.